Memento mori : Sur les Ailes du Garuda
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: DEATHFIC. A la fin de son combat contre Sisyphe, durant ses derniers instants Eaque se remémore sa vie et sa rencontre avec Violate, l'amour de sa vie. Fic au sujet pas rigolo pour l'anniversaire de mon Juge préféré. Inspiré par les tomes 14, 15 et 16 de Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas et quelques cases du Yuzuriha Gaiden pour les répliques de Thanatos. Bonne lecture à tous. :)


Adossé à un des murs de la Galère Noire éventrée qui gît sur le flanc de la montagne, je reprends vaguement mes esprits, le corps tremblant de ma défaite totale face à ce Chevalier d'Or. Un gargouillis tenant lieu de rire et des flots de sang qui s'écoulent d'entre mes lèvres m'échappent. Quelle pitié et quelle honte de finir ainsi. Tu dois être furieuse de me voir dans cet état, Violate. Et tellement déçue d'avoir servi et donné ta vie pour un roi de pacotille.

Malgré cette douleur lancinante qui me vrille la poitrine, je déambule dans cette épave jonchée des restes carbonisés de mes soldats et de morceaux de bois défoncés et brûlés. Une vraie catastrophe. Il ne me reste plus rien. Ni navire, ni hommes. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Je n'éprouve aucun regret en les regardant. Ils n'avaient aucune valeur, aucune importance à mes yeux. Seule, toi en avais.

Et là, incroyable, tu apparais devant mes yeux. Seule au milieu de ces ruines, sur ce trône en miettes qui était le mien, tu es là. Si sereine. Je croirais presque qu'effleurer ta joue qui refroidit déjà te réveillerait. Fidèle jusque par-delà la mort. Que vais-je devenir sans le lien qui nous unissait? Que suis-je sans toi à mes côtés?

Inutile de me poser la question, ta sentence tombe déjà par ton bras qui transperce ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle sous la douleur fulgurante de mes os brisés et de ma chair déchirée. Tes yeux vides, tes poings prêts chargés du Cosmos de Notre Majesté ... seras-tu l'instrument de ma punition?

Pourquoi pas après tout. Je n'ai nul désir de résister, ni de supplier pour me faire pardonner. Les railleries du Maître des Enfers ne m'atteignent pas. Tout m'est égal si je dois mourir de ta main, car ma vie n'appartient qu'à toi. Aussi je ne bougerai pas, je n'ai de toute façon plus la force. J'encaisserai ce dernier coup qui nous réunira.

Alors pourquoi retenir ta main? Pourquoi résister et verser des larmes pour moi? Je ne le mérite pas. Encore moins la compassion de l'ennemi. Et le combat des Chevaliers et des Spectres ne me concerne plus à présent. N'est-ce pas, Kagaho? Mon "cher successeur". Même toi, tu refuses la mort par ton brasier. Décidément aucun de mes bourreaux ne semble vouloir m'achever aujourd'hui et tous font preuve de cette pitié dont je n'ai plus voulu depuis si longtemps. Depuis que j'ai été appelé à devenir un Spectre.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour t'éloigner de ce vain champ de bataille et cherche l'endroit pour nous envoler. Mes souvenirs défilent dans ma mémoire, comme le sang s'écoule de ma plaie béante. Ce rebord de falaise, ce vent puissant. Ce sera parfait. Mon Cosmos s'amenuise de plus en plus à mesure que le Spectre me quitte, je dois faire vite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un premier souvenir revient<strong>_**.** J'ai quatre ans. Assis sur le dos d'un éléphant entre les jambes de mon père, nous traversons la capitale de notre royaume. La ville est si belle, décorée d'innombrables guirlandes de fleurs, de banderoles colorées. Les habitants sont revêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, ils nous saluent en nous jetant des fleurs, je ris en essayant de les attraper. Tout est si beau. J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un autre lui succède tandis que je te serre contre moi.<strong>_J'ai six ans. Je suis le petit prince choyé d'un royaume prospère, mon père est un roi bon, juste et respecté de ses sujets. Ma mère la plus douce et la plus belle personne du monde. Les serviteurs me traitent à l'égal d'un dieu, satisfaisant tous mes caprices. Je ne manque de rien et rien ne saurait troubler le bonheur dans lequel je grandis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je respire l'odeur de tes cheveux, m'enivre encore un peu de toi.<strong>_J'ai huit ans. A la fenêtre la plus haute du palais, serrant fort mon petit frère dans mes bras, je lui montre la ville illuminée par le ciel étoilé et les foyers des maisons. Je ris de le voir battre des mains et de voir ses yeux émerveillés par ce spectacle. Avec sa santé fragile il a peu l'occasion de voir l'extérieur. Un bruit nous fait sursauter, je le cale contre moi et m'enfuis en courant pour le ramener dans sa chambre sous ses éclats de rire. Je ne le fais pas taire. Qu'importe d'être puni, c'est si bon de l'entendre. Mes inquiétudes se dissipent pour un temps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je passe délicatement la main sur ta joue, efface les traces de sang qui maculent ta peau blême<strong>_**.** J'ai neuf ans. Mon père estime à présent que je suis assez grand pour commencer mon entraînement de guerrier et apprendre tout ce qu'un prince héritier doit savoir. Je me promets de tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi et combler ses espérances. Ce pays sera mien et je ferai tout pour qu'il conserve sa gloire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je repousse des mèches de ton visage, j'oublierais presque le peu de temps qu'il me reste à te contempler ainsi<strong>_**.** J'ai dix ans. Sur le dos de mon cheval je m'élance au galop, dépassant les autres cavaliers qui m'accompagnent. La vitesse, le souffle du vent sur mon visage me grisent. J'aime cette sensation de légèreté, de liberté lorsque je pousse mon coursier à toute allure. Plus. Encore plus. Je me dresse sur la selle, écarte les bras en criant au vent qui s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et les fait claquer, je suis sourd aux cris paniqués des serviteurs qui me poursuivent pour me rattraper. Je savoure chacune des caresses du vent, je voudrais avoir des ailes pour m'envoler et le suivre. Je ne comprends pas leur peur. Je suis le fils chéri d'Indra, notre dieu sacré, que pourrait-il m'arriver?

La punition que je reçois achève de me ramener sur terre. La colère et l'angoisse qui rident le visage de mon père me font bien plus mal que n'importe quel châtiment, n'importe quel reproche. Je m'en veux de l'avoir déçu. Cependant, je ne sais pas, ou ne vois pas, encore le pourquoi de cette angoisse. L'insouciance de l'enfance me tient encore un peu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'essaye de me relever, mais mes jambes ne répondent plus. J'ai perdu trop de sang. Tant pis<strong>_**. **J'ai treize ans. Maintenant que je participe au conseil du Roi, je comprends l'angoisse de mon père qu'il me cachait jusqu'à présent. Je ne suis plus l'enfant insouciant que j'étais. Mon peuple n'est pas aussi heureux que je l'imaginais, mon pays n'a rien du paradis dont je rêvais. L'agitation se répand dans tout le royaume tel un feu de forêt.

Les uns après les autres, ils nous abandonnent. Serviteurs, conseillers, même nos parents, montrent leurs vrais visages. Leurs vraies ambitions. Maudits soient-ils! Tous! Est-ce ainsi qu'ils nous remercient de tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux? Ils ne méritaient pas la bonté de mon père. Jusque dans le palais, ils sont venus déverser leur répugnant torrent de haine et de sang. Ils ont tué tout le monde, saccagé, pillé, brûlé tout. Même ma famille. Même mon pauvre frère. Mes larmes de rage et de chagrin ruissellent sur son visage. Je n'ai pas su les protéger, lui surtout. Je dois être le dernier survivant de ce massacre dans ce palais empli de cadavres et le répit que j'ai obtenu en me cachant ici ne durera pas. Ils sont juste là, derrière la porte qui tremble sous leurs coups furieux. Si je suis le dernier, je ne tomberai pas en me soumettant à ces chiens enragés et je les emporterai avec moi! Je dépose un dernier baiser sur le front de mon petit frère, cache du mieux possible son corps et me prépare à les recevoir. Brandissant l'épée de mon père, je transperce les premiers fous qui se précipitent vers moi. Et tandis que j'entraîne mes ennemis dans une danse macabre où les têtes tombent, les membres volent et que le sang jaillit en panache sombre autour de moi, à travers mon rire dément, une voix s'impose à ma conscience. Non, plus qu'une voix. Une volonté. Écrasante. Divine.

_" Quel spectacle magnifique. Notre Seigneur Hadès en serait ravi._

__ Qui est là? _

__ Réveille-toi, Étoile Maléfique!_

__ Étoile...? Moi?_

__ Il est temps de reprendre la place qui est la tienne et de te libérer de la peur de la mort et de la trahison, Juge des Enfers._

__ Juge ..."_

Je sens quelque chose de sombre, de brûlant et de violent s'infiltrer dans en moi, grignoter ma conscience.

__ Et pour célébrer ton retour aux côtés de Notre Majesté tu devras lui verser un tribut. _Un sourire de malice passe sur mon visage.

__ Quel tribut? Je n'ai plus rien. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je n'ai que des ennemis._

__Alors offres-nous tes ennemis._

__Si ils sont mes esclaves ce sera avec joie!_

__ Soit!" _J'ai senti dans sa voix son sourire de satisfaction.

Ce jour-là, répondant à l'appel de Thanatos, dans une tornade de rire et feu, Suikyô a disparu, se dissimulant derrière Éaque en revêtant la Surplis du Garuda. Je devenu un des impitoyables Juges du Seigneur Hadès, j'ai fait table rase du passé. Tous ceux qui nous avaient trahis, morts ou vivants devinrent Squelettes, Sœurs ou goudron de la Septième Prison. Tous à mon service exclusif. A jamais. Ils paieront chèrement leur trahison.

Peu après j'ai été conduit au Château où j'ai rencontré mes "frères" et celle qui est notre commandante. Elle est à peine plus âgée que moi et d'une arrogance incroyable. Ce qui lui fait un point commun avec le plus jeune de mes aînés, Minos. Ils doivent au moins s'entendre tous les deux. Leurs petits jeux de pouvoirs et leur obséquiosité m'exècrent.

J'évite autant que possible leur compagnie, appréciant davantage celle de Rhadamanthe, bien que nous ayons des divergences dans notre façon de traiter nos subordonnés. Avec lui, j'ai rapidement appris à maîtriser mon pouvoir de Spectre. L'entraînement est en passe de devenir une drogue pour moi, la seule façon d'occulter les bouffées de mon passé qui remontent parfois. Il faut toujours plus exacerber le Spectre pour repousser Suikyô et maintenir l'équilibre de mon esprit, si tant est l'on puisse dire qu'un Spectre est équilibré, bien sûr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je rassemble toute l'énergie qu'il me reste. T'embrasse encore une fois. Bientôt nous serons ensemble, enfin libres.<strong>_ J'ai seize ans. _**Je souris lorsque "ce" souvenir me revient. **_Depuis quelques temps, je tends l'oreille à des rumeurs colportées par les gardes Squelettes. D'habitude je n'y prête guère d'attention, mais là, c'est particulièrement intrigant. Un Spectre, fait beaucoup parler de lui en ce moment. Premièrement, parce qu'il a récemment mis à terre (et le terme serait faible) Gordon, un des meilleurs membres de la petite troupe d'élite de Rhadamanthe dans un combat des plus impressionnants. Deuxièmement, parce que le vainqueur serait une femme. Ce qui est suffisamment rare parmi les Spectres pour mériter d'être mentionné.

Les petits combats entre Spectres de rang inférieur ne m'intéressent pas, mais je dois m'avouer curieux. Alors, habillé d'une tenue d'entraînement je me suis discrètement faufilé parmi la foule assemblée dans cette arène improvisée. Il y a du monde, ils sont si surexcités qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. Les duels médiocres se succèdent. Enfin celui que je voulais voir s'annonce. La voilà, celle dont tout le monde parle. Face à une étoile bien petite comparée à la force qui émane d'elle. Ce Spectre n'a eu aucune chance face à elle. L'oisillon a voulu s'envoler trop tôt du nid. Ses flammes encore trop froides.

C'est une fille bien étrange. Elle semble avoir le même âge que moi, elle est grande comme un garçon. La fierté se lit dans ses yeux, mais la douleur aussi. Je me demande quelles sont ses origines et comment elle en est arrivée à suivre cette voie. La curiosité me ronge trop. Je veux connaître ses capacités, pas seulement la regarder se battre.

Je descends dans l'arène à mon tour sans me présenter, m'avance face à elle. Personne ne m'a reconnu encore. _**Est-ce que tu te rappelles toi aussi? Cet instant où nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face pour la première fois? **_Elle m'adresse un sourire narquois.

"Toi aussi tu es venu pour prendre une leçon? Les hommes ne lassent-ils donc jamais?" J'ai ri à cette provocation. Ton assurance m'a fait frissonner d'excitation. je sentais que tu serais capable de me distraire. "Tu es donc si sûre de me vaincre? Quelle prétention!

_ Je ne crois pas non.

_ J'ai hâte d'en avoir la preuve.

_ Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire danser!"

Les longues minutes qui ont suivi ont été un pur délice. Enfin une rivale à ma hauteur. Ne sachant pas qui j'étais tu t'es donnée sans retenir aucuns coups. Tu as supporté tous les miens sans vaciller. Même au Garuda Flap. Mon sang en bouillonnait, mon corps frémissait. Ressentais-tu la même chose à cet instant? Entendais-tu les murmures dans la foule quand ils m'ont reconnu? J'esperais que non, cela aurait affaibli ton ardeur.

Il n'était pas question de te tuer. Je te voulais à mes côtés. Tu serais un précieux atout pour moi. Lorsque tu as essayée de te relever, tu es lourdement retombée sur le sol. La foule exultait, elle se réjouissait de ta défaite. Les imbéciles. Pour eux cela ne changera rien. Pour toi c'était le début d'une autre vie.

Je me suis avancé vers toi, inconsciente, t'ai contemplée longuement. Les cris de la foule ont cessé, ils étaient suspendus à ma réaction. J'ai appelé un garde, lui ait ordonné de te faire conduire à Antinora dans les plus brefs délais. Je suis parti sans un regard pour eux, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le brancard qui te transportait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon Cosmos atteint son paroxysme et commence à nous consumer. Je te ferai pas l'affront de crier. Nous nous sommes rencontrés d'une étrange façon, n'est-ce pas? D'aucuns diraient que c'est bizarre de tomber amoureux ainsi. Pourtant c'est bien le cas. Je t'ai soignée et intégrée à mon armée pour cette raison, tu es devenue mon indispensable second. Mon aile, sans qui je ne peux voler. Les cicatrices qui couvrent ton corps sont les marques de ces années à mon service. Toute la gloire, toute la grandeur du ciel ne suffirait pas à compenser tout ce que je t'ai pris sans rien donner. Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Pardon de ne pas avoir su te dire ces simples mots : Je t'aime, ma Violate. <strong>_

_**Avant de retomber dans la poussière du sommeil éternel, je vais t'emmener jusqu'au sommet des cieux.**_

_**Le vent disperse nos cendres, emporte nos mèches de cheveux emmêlées. Et nos âmes vont les suivre sur le dos des aigles noirs. **_


End file.
